


Togetherness

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing Amy likes better than exploring with her two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for admiral’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Amy/Rory/Eleven, holding hands’ at fic_promptly.

This is the way it should always be, Amy thinks; just the three of them, herself and her two best guys, hand in hand in hand, stepping out of the TARDIS on new worlds, facing everything head on. She’s in the middle of course; the idea of the Doctor and Rory holding hands seems faintly ridiculous in her mind. The Doctor is on her right and Rory on her left, like an extension of her wedding ring.

It feels right somehow. No, better than right; it feels perfect. They don’t know what they’re going to find here, what new adventures they’ll have, but between them, surely there’s nothing they can’t handle.

“So, where are we?”

“Praxillis Prime, jewel of the Xenebian Alliance.” The Doctor waves his free hand to indicate their surroundings. “Just look at those trees! Have you ever seen better trees?”

“They are impressive,” Rory agrees, tipping his head back to look upwards. They seem to go on forever, up and up, higher even than the clouds, and he soon gets a crick in his neck. “Wow, tall!”

“Tallest trees in the universe, they can grow up to seventy-eight nerdles in height.” The Doctor glances at his two companions. “That’s about two and a half miles in earth terms.”

“What happens when one falls?” Rory just has to ask.

“I don’t think I want to find out.” Amy eyes the trees warily.

“They don’t,” the Doctor assures them. “Their roots go down even further than the trees go up. They’re anchored in the planet’s bedrock.”

“Okay, that’s reassuring. So, are we ready to explore?” Amy looks left then right.

“I am.” Rory peers past Amy at the Doctor. “Anything else we should know before we start?”

“Ah, trees, bedrock… Nope, I think that about covers it.” The Doctor is bouncing on his toes, manic grin in place. “Off we go then, Ponds!”

And they do, running helter-skelter down a long grassy slope between the massive trees, whooping with laughter. There’s no better feeling in the universe.

The End


End file.
